The present invention relates to a video signal compensating circuit for a TV/VCR which is a combination of a TV and a VCR, in particular to a video signal compensating circuit designed to compensate for the differences between TV video signals and VCR video signals.
In general, there are frequency differences between TV video signals and VCR reproduction signals. A conventional TV/VCR has the drawback of poor quality of pictures because the uncompensated TV broadcasting signals and VCR reproduction signals are supplied to the video signal processing element whereby the video noise signals due to the differences between the two signals are also input.